


The Steadiest Hand

by Lumeleo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Loyalty, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Stannis has made a habit of touching Davos's hand. He is happy to prove his interest is nothing but positive.





	The Steadiest Hand

“You are doing it again.”

“Hm?” Stannis looked up from the documents he had been perusing. He had thought Davos was asleep already, if only because that seemed the most likely explanation for why he hadn’t complained about Stannis reading in bed. Yet as he turned to look, he found his knight eyeing him with a strange expression. There was amusement there, he decided, and something rather like curiosity. “Doing what?”

“Tracing my hand.” Davos nodded, and Stannis followed his gaze. Davos’s hand was resting on the blankets, and Stannis had apparently been caressing it without even noticing. “Is that a bad thing?” Stannis frowned. He didn’t think Davos looked upset, but he had been wrong before. “You haven’t complained.”

“And I’m still not. Just… not sure I understand, that’s all.” Davos turned his hand over, slotting his fingers between Stannis’s. His grasp did not reach too far, the missing fingertips leaving him lacking the last bit of grip. “Especially since it’s always that hand, too.”

“Why is that, then?” Stannis lifted his eyebrows, setting the documents aside. Those could wait another bit. “Do you still believe I might be repulsed by what I took from you myself?”

“I wouldn’t claim that.” Davos shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “After all your reassurances, to say that would be to call you a liar, and I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing.”

“You never have trouble calling me out on a number of things.” Stannis looked down at their joined hands. “…I suppose you would wonder why I keep touching it, then.”

“One starts to wonder at some point.” Davos squeezed his hand. “Were it another part of me, I might think you take a liking to it in particular, but that seems unlikely in this case.”

“Do not doubt me so.” Stannis was quiet for a moment, considering his words carefully. “It is… a reminder, I suppose.”

“A reminder?” Davos sounded curious. “To whom?”

“To others, that the law of the king applies to everyone, regardless of whether they have my favor or not. To you, of the oaths you have sworn. And to me, of the loyalty you have shown me, and the sacrifices you have made to stand by me.” He shifted his grip and lifted Davos’s hand up to his lips. “I have told you before it does not repulse me. However, what if I were to tell you… it rather appeals to me?”

Davos drew a sharp breath. “Not that I would doubt your word, but I'm a simple man. You know I do better with actions than words.”

“As you wish.” Stannis pressed a kiss to each of the scarred fingertips, locking his eyes with Davos’s. He could see a shiver running through Davos with each little kiss, found himself smirking a little. It was still difficult to believe sometimes that he could have such an effect on Davos, and he appreciated the confirmation every time he saw signs of it.

After kissing each fingertip in turn, Stannis wrapped his lips around Davos’s forefinger. Still holding Davos’s gaze, he started sucking gently. Much to his satisfaction, Davos actually moaned aloud, eyes closing halfway.

Stannis smirked around Davos’s finger. He drew away with a final lick along the length of the finger, then made a show of running his tongue along his lips. “Believe me yet?”

“Can’t very well accuse you of lying now, can I?” Davos’s eyes were heavy and hungry on him. “Most people don’t put that much feeling into sucking a cock, never mind a hand.”

“Hm.” Stannis narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure I like you thinking of that.”

Davos smirked, unafraid as ever. “Of other mouths, or other cocks?”

“Either.” A small growl rose from Stannis’s throat, and he did nothing to stop it. Rather, he moved to lean over Davos, pinning him to the bed. “I did not invite you to stay in my bed so you could think of others.”

“Then perhaps you should work better to keep my thoughts occupied, my lord.” The formal address sounded more teasing than respectful, Davos’s eyes sparking with what was very nearly a challenge. With another growl, Stannis surged in to draw Davos into a hungry kiss.

“You always serve me readily,” he murmured against Davos’s mouth. “Serve me again, then. Let me take my pleasure from you.”

“Always.” Davos looked up at him with absolute trust and loyalty, the word breathless on his lips like a prayer. If Stannis had needed any more encouragement, that would have been quite enough. As it was, it only fanned the flames of his already awakened desire.

Stannis kept pressing kisses to Davos’s face and hands as he grabbed some oil and prepared him, taking a moment every now and then to suck on his fingers. He was always rewarded with rather delicious sounds, so clearly Davos did not want him to stop.

He rather enjoyed being the taller of them in these moments, loved being able to embrace all of Davos’s body even as he sank into willing flesh. His smuggler knight fit so well under him, his legs curling around Stannis’s body to invite him deeper, and for just a moment Stannis could set himself between Davos and the rest of the world.

A hand brushed against the side of his face, the one with the cut fingertips, and Stannis knew he would not last long.

Their pleasure was over all too soon, and Stannis was painfully aware he should get to sleep as soon as they were both cleaned up. They both had to get up early, they always did, and their days would be full of duties and responsibilities more important than either of them. Whatever tasks he had to face, though, he knew he could count on Davos to stand in his service, steady and firm as his loyalty.

He fell asleep holding onto Davos’s hand, the one that bore the marks of a loyal heart above all, and rested well.


End file.
